


Dark Side of the Moon

by FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Maned Wolf Hux, Mentions of Urine, Transformation, cock growth, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/FurryGeneralHux
Summary: This wasnothappening to Hux. He was not shifting into a giant maned wolf on the night of his date with Kylo Ren. Absolutely not, this was some sort of terrible dream. But why did it feel so real?





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Welp guys I'm back to my bullshit. This time I bring you transformation kink, more cock growth, and some knotting fun. 
> 
> I want to personally thank all my friends in the Banging Kylux chat on discord, we bounced this idea around quite a bit around last August and I finally found time to write it. 
> 
> Regarding the urine and vomit tag, neither are sexual nor highly detailed. Enjoy!

At this point in the trip, Hux wasn’t even sure why he was attending. Hux, along with a half dozen other executives of First Order Industries, were being dragged around some sort of wildlife preserve about two hours away from their office location. From what Hux understood, First Order had given a rather large donation to the preserve and they were so elated that they invited the lot of them to check out the new enclosures.

It’s not that Hux didn’t like animals. He adored cats, even if it had been years since he owned one. Cats were great, though the more wild animals they were being shown were just… yeah that’s a cheetah. That’s a bird. They were just there. It was hardly exciting.

Hux rolled his eyes as they were dragged to their next stop, the maned wolf: some sort of bastardized wolf-fox-deer monster. The legs were ridiculous.

“And here we have our resident maned wolf,” said their tour guide. “We call him Charlie, he’s a one and a half year old male. Normally maned wolves are nervous around humans, however, Charlie here is known for being a bit more friendly. He and his handler have invited your group to enter the enclosure individually to give him a pet.”

That was unusual; normally these sort of places didn’t let the general public pet the rare and endangered species (which obviously made sense). The other members of his company got in a makeshift line at the door to the enclosure, and they were called in, one at a time, by a cheerful-sounding handler. It seemed like each person had about five or so minutes with the beast before the next one had their turn.

Hux was the second-to-last in line. One trainer met him at the door and led him to where another trainer had the maned wolf on an oversized leash. The thing was massive, even sitting down, and stared at him as he approached with what seemed like curiosity. Hux could admit to himself he was a bit nervous.

“Does it bite?” Hux asked, not liking the way it was staring at him.

“Charlie has never been known for biting, he’s a rather docile creature,” the handler holding his leash said as she reached a hand out to pet its head. The creature didn’t break eye contact with Hux. 

“Right,” Hux replied, looking at the creature’s tail. It didn’t seem to be showing any signs of aggression as his cats had in the past. It appeared to be calm, just fixated.

“Let him sniff your hand before trying to pet him, he can be startled easily,” the handler who lead Hux to the canine told him gently.

Hux hesitated at first, before bringing his hand up to the creature’s face to smell. Which the wolf immediately did. Its wet nose touched Hux’s palm as it sniffed over his hand and wrist. 

“He seems really interested in you,” the handler holding his leash said. “You must have a dog or something at home, right?”

“I’ve never owned a dog,” Hux answered, considering retracting his hand as the creature sniffed it intently.

Hux was about to bring his hand around to pet the canine when in the blink of an eye, the creature reared back, opened its jaw, and bit down hard on Hux’s hand.

“Fuck!” Hux shouted as he tried to pull his hand back, pain searing through him. He could see the handlers scrambling to grab onto the beast’s leash and pull it back. Hux didn’t care though, he just wanted the thing to let go!

It did after a moment, and Hux pulled his bleeding hand to his chest and staggered back away from the wolf. It had its ears down, the black fur on the back of its neck standing on end. It was making an unsettling, deep roaring noise at Hux, something that he could feel in his bones. 

The handlers scrambled around him, pulling him out of the enclosure and rushing him towards a room that looked like it was for medical treatments. Hux was in too much shock at the situation to really pay much attention to what they were doing. His hand throbbed in pain as they cleaned and bandaged it up. He could hear them profusely apologizing for it, saying the wolf had never done that before.

They kept talking to him, but Hux really wasn’t listening.

\----

“Hux.”

Hux jerked out of his daydream hearing a familiar, soft voice. Kylo Ren knocked on the edge of his office door, looking down at Hux from the doorway. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, sorry,” Hux apologized, holding his hand up. “Just remembering what happened with this again,” he said, pointing at his bandaged hand with his unwounded one. It had mostly healed, a week later. The wound had needed stitches after the incident but now it was just some puncture wounds that needed wrappings.

“I partially wanted to see that happened,” Kylo smirked, his teasing both loathed and welcomed right now. “Are we still good for tonight?”

Hux couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. The two of them had been flirting on and off since they came to work together on the same floor. Finally, Kylo had broken down and asked if they wanted to try an actual date together. Hux couldn’t help but feel some excitement for the encounter.

“Tonight is great,” Hux answered, scratching at the bandages absentmindedly.

Kylo smiled back at him, “I’ll see you at the restaurant at seven then.”

\---

Hux glanced out his window to check the cloud coverage. The meteorologist had said that it could rain tonight, but for now the sky seemed rather clear. It was as if the stars were aligning for the two, and everything was turning out perfect. 

There was still another hour before their intended date, but Hux could hardly contain his excitement. Hux looked flawless: hair slicked back with some pomade, sideburns trimmed to perfection, clean shaven face. The dress shirt and pants looked incredible together. He considered putting on a tie, but he didn’t think Kylo himself would. He looked good now.

Hux was testing ties out anyway when he felt suddenly ill. Hux put the wave of nausea up to nerves, certain it would pass.

It didn’t, and it just seemed to get worse. 

Hux grabbed the countertop of his bathroom sink as he felt a particularly harsh wave of it wash over him. He tried to keep it together, closing his eyes and trying to focus on keeping it down. Hux barely had time to turn to the toilet before he couldn’t hold it back and vomited what was left in his stomach. His body was shaking as he heaved, skin prickling with goosebumps. A bone-depp ache started in his chest as he gasped for breath. 

A groan came from his throat as his ears started itching. It wasn’t just a normal itch, it was intense, like his skin was being stretched, painfully. His fingers flew to claw at his ears, scratching them to take the edge off. It wasn’t working. 

His whole body suddenly tensed as his clothes started to feel too tight. Looking down at his hands, Hux jerked as he noticed his fingernails had turned black. Black! That wasn’t normal! Fear was taking over, speeding and jumbling his thoughts. Turning his hands over, he noticed his fingers looked swollen at the tips and that they were turning black, too.

Was he dying? He felt like he was, his face looked sickeningly pale in the mirror. A cold sweat broke out across his entire body and panic coursed through him as a high pitched whine erupted from his throat. Something in his legs gave a horrifying crack, and Hux collapsed to the tiled floor in agony. His legs felt like they were breaking, reforming into something new, the skin pulled tight over muscles that writhed and pulsed sickeningly.

His socks felt too tight, and his feet felt strange. Looking back, Hux gasped as he saw black claws sticking out of the toes of his socks. His legs were shifting, moving into an alien shape before his very eyes. From what Hux could see before he was forced to turn away, the length of his thigh was shortening, the distance between his toes and ankle elongating. Looking away, he felt the socks rip completely as his toes and foot grew in size. He could only assume what was happening to his hands were happening to his feet, squishy black paw pads forming on the sole of his feet. The muscles in his calves felt like they were bunching into each other, no doubt due to the fact his leg was shortening the distance between his knee and his ankle. Even his hips seemed to be shifting and growing painfully, and the base of his spine in particular tingled in a way that was far from pleasant.

Between the horror of what was happening to his body and the sheer discomfort and pain that radiated through him, Hux was forced to close his eyes and whine. He didn’t know what was going on. He was also in so much pain, skin on fire as he felt his body changing. The popping of his joints and cracks of his bones started in his arms now. Forcing his eyes opened, he saw that his hands were looking less and less humanoid and turning into something different.

There was something black forming in patches across his hands and arms.

Fur?

Another yippy whine came from his throat as his face suddenly erupted in pain. Altered hands went to holding his face, feeling it grow longer. The bridge of his nose felt as if it was flattening to his face as the rest of his face pushed out from his jaw. Pain shot through his body as he felt an unbearable ache in his teeth when they, too, seemed to shift with the rest of him, jaw altering to adjust to the now sharper teeth filling his mouth. A whimper came from him as the weird fleshy pads of his altered hands felt along the stretched flesh. The same itch that was covering his arms and legs erupted on his face as he felt the faint texture of fur growing there.

Hands shakily reached to his ears, which still hadn’t stopped burning. They weren’t in the right place, finding nothing at the sides of his head. His hands wandered up further until he found his ears. They felt foreign, furry, and much larger. They flicked and moved when touched.  
Another shot of pain hit him as he realized what might be happening. It wasn’t possible, no. Werewolves didn’t exist. He wasn’t a werewolf. No, not happening. This was one hell of a nightmare. It felt too real though. Pain kept washing over his body as fur sprouted in new places, joints twisted themselves into new shapes, and bones broke and formed again.

The tingling at his spine continued until he started hearing the sound of fabric ripping. No! Those were new clothes! He sat up, making a bad attempt to undo his pants, but found that his hands had altered too much to undo a measly button. A growl of frustration came from him as he instead tried to push the pants down his hips. It worked, only because the button flew off and he ripped something. 

Hux was so preoccupied with his pants that there was no hope of getting his shirt off before the buttons started popping off on their own. Whatever was happening to him, he was apparently getting bigger. Stabs of pain continued to overcome him until he was once again forced to close his eyes and just breathe. 

Hux felt something shift behind him. Turning his head and opening his eyes, he practically screamed as he saw it. A tail. He had a tail. It wasn’t covered in fur just yet; it was a thin whip of a tail with a short coat of fur that seemed to be filling in as the rest of him shifted. It fucking moved though. With a test of movement, as if moving any other appendage on his body, he found he had some extent of control on it. It wagged limply when he tried to move it.

Hux did not want to imagine that this was really happening to him. He wasn’t turning into some sort of black and orange werewolf in his bathroom. He was actually dreaming, maybe he fell asleep at work or something. Maybe he never woke up that morning. Maybe this was just some sort of nightmare.

Hux practically screamed when a particularly harsh shifting of his bones happened within his spine and shoulders. It was so painful he was forced to close his eyes again. Laying on the ground, he tried to wait out whatever this was. Wait until he would wake up.

This didn’t work as his body tried to force him to vomit again. Gagging and spitting up nothing but bile onto the ground, a pathetic whimper escaped his throat. He was practically begging for death, keeping his eyes closed as he didn’t want to even think about what was happening still. 

It felt like hours before the pain stopped. Time was a mystery when he finally felt his body stop shifting, skin no longer burning. He did feel rather warm, body apparently covered in a new coat of fur that he didn’t ask for. He still waited a good five minutes after the shifting stopped before he finally opened his eyes. He saw the bathtub in front of him, and the slimy puddle of bile and saliva from when he tried to vomit, and the vomit in the toilet. He was still in the bathroom.

Hux moved his arms, bringing them up and trying to push himself up. They moved and bent in a way that he wasn’t used to, different. Alien. He felt the fleshy pads of his fingers touch the ground as he tried to realign himself. Sitting up, Hux looked around. He was taller, much taller. Just sitting up on his arms he could see the bottom of the mirror.

What he was able to see made him gasp.

He saw a maned wolf staring back at him in the mirror.

Hux just sat there for at least another five minutes, staring at his reflection. He brought a paw-like hand came up to touch his face, and saw it reflected in the mirror. His muzzle was long, and ears ovalish. They shifted on his command but also on their own. He lowered them, made them erect. The sounds of his apartment were so much louder now, and the air conditioning kicked in with a loud boom that made his ears twist back. He was thankful it started, though. When had it gotten so hot in here?

Hux finally stopped staring at himself in the mirror as he looked now to his legs and tail. The boxer briefs he had worn under his dress pants were torn to shreds, remnants of the fabric scattered the ground. Same with his shirt. His pants had just barely made their way down his legs and gotten kicked off, but his socks were toast.

Okay.

This is one hell of a nightmare.

Hux just stared at himself for a bit longer before he heard the vibration of his phone in his dress pants pocket. Ears tilting forward, Hux pulled himself on the ground towards the pants, too scared to try using his new legs. He tried to stick his paw hand into the pocket of his pants, but they were simply too large now. Frustrated, Hux instead grabbed the pants and shook them until the phone fell to the ground.

Kylo sent a text.

Their date!

Grabbing the phone in his new hands, Hux was once again startled at just how big they were in comparison to the phone. His hands were huge now, which posed a very big problem in trying to unlock his phone to read the text. 

It took numerous attempts of dragging a fleshy paw pad against the touch screen for it to prompt him to use an unlock code. It had taken him numerous other attempts to tap the right keys on the screen. Once unlocked, Hux was able to see the text.

_Are you on your way?_

Hux gasped, seeing the time on the screen. It was half an hour past seven. How long had he been transforming?!

He needed to tell Kylo what happened. Had to ask for help, had to do something!

_Could he even talk though?_

Hux looked up at the mirror again. Opening his mouth he tried to speak. But, he didn’t have human lips now. He had the head of a fucking wolf, muzzle and voice box included. All that came out were growling whimpers that were rather weird to hear, even to his own ears.

Brilliant.

Pulling up the phone keyboard, he whined to himself. The keys were so small. He wasn’t sure if he could do this but…

Hux tested to see if a claw would work better on the touchscreen. Unfortunately he found not that not only did it not register it, his claws were also sharp and scratched the screen protector he had on the phone.

Great.

As Hux tried to text out something asking for help, he stopped. He couldn’t just tell someone he had magically, and painfully, shifted into a giant maned wolf. What if Kylo didn’t believe him and just thought he was blowing him off? He needed to at least cancel the date, he could tell Kylo later what happened.

Back to using his paw pads, he was able to text something out twenty minutes after Kylo sent the first text. He struggled to press send, but managed.

_Siuck, needdto canrel_

Close enough.

Hux waited anxiously for a text back, staring down at his phone.

_You’re sick? Do you want me to stop by?_

Hux bit his lip with a canine tooth looking at the text. He wanted help, he wanted this nightmare to end. But he didn’t know what was going on. Kylo would freak if he saw a giant wolf in his house.

_No willltecxt u tomoirws_

_Okay, feel better Hux_

Hux huffed a sigh of relief. Okay, Kylo was taken care of now.

Now what to do about all of this…?

Walking. He needed to figure that out. His arms moved differently than normal, but they still had flexible wrists and a thumb. Maybe his legs would still act fairly similar.

Hux could only hope as he grabbed the edge of the counter and promptly started to pull himself up. Bracing his weight on the counter, he was able to get his legs situated under him. They were not like his legs at all. They felt and looked more like how a cat would when you force them to walk on their hind legs. He was standing on his toes, it felt so _weird._

Deciding to try standing to his full height was a mistake apparently, he immediately hit his head on the ceiling. Whining, a paw went to rub his head and ears as he looked down. He was massive, not in the bulky sort of way but just fucking _tall_. He was forced to crouch as he tried taking a step back from the bathroom counter. 

He could stand on two legs on his own apparently. Had to duck his head to avoid hitting the ceiling, but it could be done. Curiously, he tried taking a step forward. Before promptly falling to the ground onto his knees.

Okay, this would take time.

Hux instead tried to walk on his arms and legs. It seemed far more stable for him to do than walking on two legs, so he decided to stay that way. As he got used to new sensations, stronger sense of smell, hearing, he soon realized he was hungry. Very hungry. Stomach growling, his mind shifted to that of one hunting for food. 

Hux stood on his back legs enough to unlock and open the bathroom door, before running out of the room on all fours. His nose immediately brought him to the kitchen, sniffing the air in search of food. The sweet scent of fresh fruit in the fruit bowl immediately caught his attention, bringing him to knock the bowl on the ground and watch it shatter. He then started to bite into the bananas that were there. Ripping the outside off, he scarfed down the contents inside before bringing himself to the apples. He ate those quickly, core and all before nosing at the oranges. Using his paws to ear open the flesh, he ate the juicy insides of all the oranges.

He was still hungry though, nose bringing him to the fridge. Mind processing how to open the door, he jumped onto his hind legs before using a paw to pull open the door. His senses were immediately overwhelmed by the scents that filled the fridge. Especially the ground beef wrapped in brown butcher paper.

Hux made no hesitation before dragging that out onto the ground and tore into the paper to get to the contents. He ate up the ground beef without care of getting sick, turning his attention then to other things in the fridge.

It wasn’t until he had finished eating through half the fridge that Hux got a hold of himself again. Ears tilting forward, he looked around the room at all the banana and orange peels, torn apart paper and plastic containers from leftovers.

What the fuck.

Why did he suddenly go on an eating rampage? What the hell caused that?

Shaking his head, Hux closed the fridge door and looked at the mess. In theory he could clean it up, but he could also do that in the morning (or never, assuming this was a dream). Hux instead turned his nose to smelling the contents in his living room. It smelled like him of course, as did everything in the house. Though the entrance smelled like other people, probably the rare times he had visitors. 

That sparked something in Hux, the fur on the back of his neck standing up on end. Foreign scents weren’t welcomed there, it was his territory. He needed to let everyone know that.

Sniffing around the front door, finding the spot that smelled most foreign to him, Hux lifted his leg and sprayed the spot. Stepping away and glancing back, Hux once again caught a hold of himself.

_Why the hell had he just pissed on his front door?_

This was truly a nightmare. There was no way he just did that, Hux wasn’t insane enough to just fucking _piss_ on his front door. This couldn't be happening.

Hux trotted out of the living room, not wanting to look at the spot anymore. He would have to clean it in the morning, there was nothing that could be done. Instead Hux found himself going to his bedroom. He felt the pull of his instincts then, urging him to mark his bedroom door as well. The thought of _Mine_ came to him, but he kept control of himself. He wouldn’t fall to something as uncivilized as marking his territory in his own home. Stupid.

Hux instead stood up on his hind legs enough to open his bedroom door. His bed was neatly made (done so in case Kylo had come over after their now-ruined date). Something in Hux urged to take over again, but this time it was urging for him to rest. That was one thing he could agree with, his body and muscles were sore from the transformation after all. His belly was full of food, and he apparently relieved himself on his front door so he was pretty much set for sleep.

Listening to those instincts, Hux jumped up onto the queen sized bed that was the perfect doggy bed for him, and began walking around in a circle. He scratched at the comforter, tearing a large hole into it before laying down and nuzzling his nose into the batting that he exposed. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

\---

Hux woke up to the now familiar searing pain overtaking him. The nausea followed, urging him to vomit everything back up. He didn’t fight it, letting his body void the contents of his stomach up onto his ruined comforter. He felt his bones popping and cracking again as he let his body shift and move.

It took what felt like hours again for him to shift back into a human body. Once the transformation was complete, he was panting and groaning. His muscles hurt like hell, as did the rest of him. He didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to do anything. But the scent of his vomit eventually encouraged him to clean up the mess and asses his new life.

He tried to avoid thinking about what he was doing as he wrapped the comforter up to throw away (he had torn a hole in it and then vomited on it, he wasn’t going to even bother fixing it). Taking the comforter to the kitchen, he carefully stepped over the broken ceramic bowl he tossed on the ground and food wrappers. Grabbing a garbage bag, he began to pick everything up.

Hux didn’t even want to think about it, but once he got to the bathroom, he was forced to. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw a human where before he had seen a beast. He looked normal, hair messed up like he hadn’t brushed it in a week. Something was off though. He wasn’t sure what until he looked closer.

Was he… taller?

He felt taller, now that he was looking. Everything he saw was from a new angle he hadn’t seen it from before. He stared at himself in disbelief for a while in the mirror before he started looking down the rest of his body.

It’s when he got to his cock that he had to grab the counter and close his eyes.

He didn’t just see that. He had to have imagined that. No way, just. No.

Opening his eyes and looking down, Hux hissed to himself. His soft cock looked longer. By a few inches. Thicker. Foreign. 

This wasn’t happening.

Hux left the bathroom to look for a tape measure he had somewhere. Opening a drawer in the kitchen, he found a metal one and pulled out the length of the tape. He stepped on the very end of the tape and pulled it up towards the crown of his head.

How the hell was he _six_ inches taller?!

Grabbing his cock next, he took a measurement of that. He was four fucking inches longer there too, and much thicker. This couldn't be happening.

Dropping the tape measure with a clatter, Hux went back to the bathroom and looked at the shredded clothes on the ground, the scratched phone screen with its pulsing message-alert light.

This was happening to him. This was real.


	2. The Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux just can't catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've totally had this chapter written since summer, but me and my friends were all too busy to properly beta it. Thanks to Ban for helping beta!! Much love <3

Hux stared at the ceiling in his bedroom for at least two hours. Text messages from Kylo were left unread. The bathroom and kitchen were still a mess, never mind the horrors that were waiting for him in the living room. He couldn't bring himself to go look.

Hux knew that he should get up, start cleaning, put his life back together, but he last thing he wanted to do right now was to acknowledge anything that had happened last night. Cleaning would only serve to confirm that it wasn’t all a sick, twisted dream. He would much rather pretend to not exist for a few more hours.

After laying on his bed, sans comforter, for a long while, the terrible reality started to sink in. Hux was now a werewolf, apparently. He wanted desperately to deny it still, but there was no ignoring the fact that he had transformed on the night of the full moon. That was classic werewolf stuff.

Why him? Why a maned wolf? Yes he had been bitten by that beast at the wildlife reserve, but the thing clearly wasn't a werewolf. How could he have suddenly found himself in this position if not for that creature?

It wasn't something Hux wanted to accept, but if this really was something that he actually had to deal with, this wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to him. Ignoring the fact that he had eaten most of the food in his fridge and pissed on his front door, he remained in control of himself after the transformation. It wasn't as if he had busted down the front door and started howling at the moon or something. 

If Hollywood movies were anything to go off of, werewolves only transform on the night of the full moon, which meant that this was a manageable condition. Hux could make this work, he would just have to never make plans on full moon nights and lock himself in the bedroom before night fell. Maybe he could even chug down some alcohol beforehand to numb some of that pain. He could absolutely make this work.

A sickening feeling came over him when he recalled the other changes. He was taller now, his cock, well, he didn't want to think about that. Regardless, being taller was harder to hide. He didn't really understand why that had happened, but he needed to make this work. 

Deciding he needed to run to the store and stock up on new clothes, Hux hauled himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. This wasn't just some random sap that got cursed, this was Armitage Hux of First Order Industries, and he was not about to let some stupid fantasy condition keep him from achieving greatness in his life.

From there, Hux quickly finished cleaning up the bathroom and kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of soapy water and an old rag before making his way to the front door, but the stench hit him before he even stepped into the living room.

Why did his living room smell like weed?

Frowning, Hux approached the front door. The scent only grew stronger until he was standing right in front of the stain. It was his mark. Why did it smell like pot? He decided not to dwell on it, and instead went to work scrubbing the spot out. 

After about ten minutes of scrubbing and checking the smell, Hux gave up. For some ungodly reason, the smell wasn't going away. Instead of wasting more time on it, he disposed of the water and rag before dousing the spot with febreeze and hoping for the best. 

Feeling he deserved a break, Hux decided a shower was in order. He desperately needed it, considering how his entire body ached. He turned the water temperature as high as it would go and looked himself over in the mirror as he waited for it to heat up.

It still didn't feel real yet, but the signs were there, plain to see in his reflection. The wound on his hand had magically healed overnight, likely when he changed back and forth from the beast. Hux forced himself to stop staring at his now-oversized cock and ducked under the scalding spray. A groan of pleasure escaped his throat as the water rained down on his tender skin. The temperature was perfect; Hux hummed as he reached for the body soap and began to lather up. 

Hux still needed to message Kylo. He felt awful for leaving him in the dark, but the strangeness of his new reality was something he had decided to never tell the other man. It was an easy secret to keep, really. He would just never make plans on full moon nights, and try to gradually make the height change obvious until it seemed natural to Kylo that Hux was now taller than he had been. Kylo really didn't need to know.

Hux couldn't be live his shitty luck—if they had made plans sooner, he would already have had that glorious piece of ass in his bed. He would have already know how Kylo liked to take him. Would he prefer to hold Hux down and fuck him hard, or would like to be bossed around? With Kylo, it seemed like it could go either way, and Hux desperately wanted to know.

A mixture of the hot steam of the shower and thoughts of Kylo had a fairly predictable effect on Hux's cock. What the hell. He was in the shower, it was Saturday and the only thing he had to do today was go shopping for new clothes and groceries. He had plenty of time, and, after last night, he deserved a little pleasure. Sighing to himself, Hux gave in and trailed a soapy hand down his stomach to his cock.

Only there was something wrong.

Why did his cock feel bigger?

Oh, right. His soft cock was bigger; it made sense that the change would be more obvious when he was hard. The logic of that thought, however, did little to ease the shock of seeing his prick stiffening to nearly twice its original length. 

Biting his lip, Hux ran a soapy hand up the impossible length. A groan escaped him as his thumb swiped over the engorged head. As ridiculous as the thing was, Hux couldn't help the little thrill that shot through him with the realization that this, too, was really happening. He was massive.

A louder groan escaped him with a few more experimental drags of his hand. His cock felt hot and heavy in his hand, throbbing in time with the mad beat of his heart. The skin at the base was particularly sensitive, and he let out a rather pathetic series of moans when he fisted the head of his cock in one hand and stroked the base with the other.

It took Hux completely by surprise when he felt something swelling where his shaft disappeared into a tuft of soft ginger hair. Biting his lip, Hux experimentally rubbed at the flesh and couldn’t hold back the moan that rushed from his throat.

Whatever it was, it was sensitive as hell and only swelling more as he rubbed it. A series of animalistic whimpers and groans fell from his mouth as he continued to play with himself, mind refusing to address the current issue of what the hell was going on with him as it desperately chased his orgasm. Hux obeyed his body’s wants and kept running his fingers up and down his shaft, tightening his grip around the base with each pass.

When he finally came, he came hard, he knees practically giving out as his release hit the tiles. Hux couldn’t properly judge how much cum had just been forced from his body, but it felt like significantly more than usual.

When he finally came down, heavily panting and leaning against the shower wall for support, he looked down at his cock. The strange mass was still there, so large that he couldn't possibly get his hand all the way around it. Now that the cloud of arousal was finally leaving his mind, he was able to properly freak out.

What the hell was that??

The temptation to touch it was strong but he was already oversensitive, so that would only make things worse. Whatever it was, though, it was just as foreign and unwelcome just as everything else that happened to him in the last 24 hours. Looking up and away from the new part of his sex, he forced himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

Hux frowned when a fact about animals came to mind. Male canines had something—a knot?—to lock themselves with females and ensure that their seed would take. So by that logic, since a maned wolf was a canine—

Hux had a knot now.

Which was just fantastic. That would be a lovely thing to explain to someone during sex.

Great.

Hux closed his eyes trying to understand this new development. He was completely human right now, no full moon or nothing. Considering that, why the hell did he have a fucking _knot_ in his normal human body?

Opening his eyes and looking down, Hux frowned. It was still there. He wasn’t sure how long this would last, but he would rather not still be mostly hard with a swollen knot at the base of his cock for at least a couple of minutes after he came. He didn’t want any of this.

Hux needed to calm down, so he shook his head and instead set to washing the rest of his body. He didn’t want to think about how ruined his sex life was now that he probably wouldn’t be able to hide this new development from a partner. The thought of never having sex again came to mind and he pushed it very far away from himself. A terrible thought.

Once Hux had finished washing the rest of himself, at least five minutes after he came, the swelling finally started to go down. Ridiculous. He hoped it wouldn’t be like that every time. He towelled off quickly and set about preparing to leave the house: shaving his face, combing his hair. At the end, he looked almost normal. He certainly looked too clean-shaven to be a goddamn werewolf. 

Hux quickly dressed himself in the largest clothes he owned, still too short in the pant legs and sleeves, and set out towards the mall.

\---

Hux grumbled to himself as he set the groceries down on his counter. The shopping trip was, technically, a success: he now had a new wardrobe that fit his ridiculous new height. The grocery store, however, had been a source of frustration. While Hux had been shopping for produce to refill the fruit bowl he destroyed the night before, he had managed to fill his cart with a frankly ridiculous amount of food. He didn’t even like fruit that much! He had no idea why his mind was practically shouting at him to stock up on produce like this, but he had been tempted to even start eating the apples while he was still in the store. It was all so confusing.

Having also stocked up on an equally inappropriate amount of raw meat, Hux quickly made his way to the checkout counter, not wanting to find out any new cravings he may be experiencing. 

So now Hux had several large bags full of produce and raw meat. What a lovely combination. Hux just shook his head and put the groceries away before hanging all of his new clothes in the closet. 

It was already growing late when Hux had the sudden realization that he hadn’t read any of the texts from Kylo. Cursing to himself, he fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. 

_Everything okay?_

_Let me know if you want me to drop off any soup or something at your house_

Hux bit his lip. He was so charmed that Kylo would go out of his way just to make sure that Hux was okay like that. He felt bad lying to the man about being sick, but he had to do what he had to do. He couldn’t just tell Kylo that he missed their date because he turned into a giant, fruit-loving dog, now could he? 

Instead of texting, Hux decided to call Kylo.

“Hey,” Hux began when Kylo picked up. 

“Hux!” Kylo said, sounding worried. “Hey, are you doing better?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Hux replied. “I’m sorry about last night, Kylo. That wasn’t like me at all.”

“Yeah, it made me worry. I don’t think you’ve ever been late to anything in your life before,” Kylo said, seeming to try and lighten the mood. “It’s okay though, what happened?”

Hux bit his lip, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. He settled on a half-truth: “I was getting ready for our date when I felt suddenly ill. I was vomiting when you texted me so I was a little preoccupied, but I wanted to apologize.”

“It’s okay,” Kylo said, “Was it food poisoning or something then?”

“I guess so,” Hux agreed. He was about to continue when he suddenly felt a bit warm. He tried to ignore it, but then the nausea hit him again.

“That sucks. I guess you wouldn’t want to move the date to tonight then, huh?” Kylo asked, sounding rather hopeful.

Hux couldn’t focus on that though, not when his body was heating up and he feared he might lose all the apples he had eaten when he got home. “Ugh,” he groaned, closing his eyes. “Not tonight.”

“Oh, that’s fine, we can plan something later then,” Kylo said, clearly disappointed. “I hope you feel better-”

“I have to go,” Hux managed to say before hanging up on Kylo. He hadn't wanted to do that, but he had to when he realized what was happening to him. The terrible feeling from last night washed over him, all the way down to the terrible itch. 

He was changing again.

Why the hell was he changing again? It wasn’t the night of the full moon!

“Fuck,” he groaned as he slid off the couch and starting to pull off his new clothes. The pain wasn’t bad yet, but the nausea was terrible. He had to focus and get everything off before he ruined another nice outfit.

Hux was just pushing the pants off his legs when he felt his clawed toes breaking through the ends of his socks. Damn, he had almost gotten everything. Leaving the socks on, Hux settled himself on the floor to let the rest of the transformation happen. The carpet was much softer than the bathroom tile had been the night before. Shifting to his side, he felt his legs changing, arms and hands cracking as bones were reformed and skin stretched. The pain was still terrible, though more tolerable this time. Maybe because it was his third time going through this, and his body was getting used to it? He certainly hoped so.

The itching of his ears was probably the worst part, because it became unbearable after he had already formed claws on his hands and he couldn’t stop himself from scratching. He could see red on the black of his claws, shining in the living room light. After that he made a particular effort not to scratch anything, even as he felt his face stretching to shape his muzzle. 

Feeling his tail form was still one of the most uncomfortable parts. It wagged behind him now, still mostly bald and sprouting patchy spots of fur. He didn't like to watch it, but couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the horrible way his body was changing. 

And just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. The room still felt too warm, likely due to the new coat of fur. He would have to remember to adjust the air conditioning to accommodate these new changes. Hux pushed himself onto his arms and shook himself out lightly before bring a hand—no, a paw—up to his face. He marveled at the strange new shape, shorter and thinner than yesterday, and experimentally pressed his black paw pads together. It was a strange sensation, though not a bad one. The fleshy pads were rather sensitive.

Hux found it easier to stand than it had been the day before, though, unfortunately, standing to his full height still resulted in hitting his head on the ceiling. Groaning to himself, Hux crouched down before taking a step forward on just his hind legs. 

Walking was still awkward, but somehow easier than it had been yesterday. Hux managed to get himself to the bathroom with only a minimum of fumbling. After a tense minute with the light switch, Hux gaped at his reflection. Yesterday, his transformation had given him a fully canine face, narrow and long-snouted, indistinguishable from that of a normal maned wolf. Today, however, his muzzle was shorter, his blackened lips more obvious. His teeth were larger and sharper than they usually were, but nowhere near as ferocious as they had been last night.

Hux took a chance and tried to speak. “Herro,” he mumbled to his reflection, ears perking up. He could speak, sort of. It was better than the day before, at any rate.

Two nights in a row of transformations wasn’t something he had expected, but it was something he had to work with now. He looked at his reflection from every possible angle, trying to get a better idea of what he looked like now. It was strange, but no worse than it had been yesterday.

Hux found that walking on all fours was still easier in this form, if only because of his height. Making his way to the kitchen, Hux stood up to grab a few apples from the new fruit bowl. He felt far more in control of his instincts tonight, at least. Quickly eating the apples, he moved to the fridge and grabbed a package of chicken breasts from the bottom shelf. Hux knew he should cook these before eating them, but considering he didn’t get sick yesterday—except when he turned back, but that was probably from the pain—Hux assumed it was safe for him to eat right now. It was disgusting, but it wasn't like he could cook with paws instead of hands.

Hux returned to the living room and settled onto the couch to take stock of his body. The tail wagging behind him was different, that was for sure. The thing seemed to have a mind of its own most of the time, though he found himself using it for balance when he walked and moved. It was sort of cute, though it would have been nicer if it wasn't attached to him.

His fingers moved to find his nipples through the fur. He was at least delighted to discover that he didn’t have six of them, as most canines would. Any pleasure he found in that fact was quickly doused by dread when he got a good look at what had replaced his cock between his legs.

Slightly higher on his body than it should be, he found a sheath much like a dog would have. Hux absolutely did not want to find out how different his cock itself was right now.

Instead of dwelling on that, Hux dragged his paws up and down his legs, feeling the newly shaped muscles, testing the altered bones. Fascinated by the appearance of his legs, he extended them and spread his toes. It was different, but not altogether bad.

Hux felt exhausted once again. He hadn’t made his bed from last night and didn’t have the energy to do so now, so he just dragged himself to the bedroom and crawled atop the sheets, using his paws and teeth to gently arrange them around himself. He curled into a ball in his little nest and yawned deeply, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I may not have another chapter of this posted until December (due to school, work, and fursuit making), but if you like it, let me know! Maybe it'll spark some inspiration.   
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There we are friends, the reason people call me "Furry General Hux".
> 
> Credits to [@Ban](https://bandvn.tumblr.com/) for helping beta this, you're the absolute best <3
> 
> Please kinkshame me at [@FurryGeneralHux](http://furrygeneralhux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
